oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beachcombers
}}Beachcombers is the 75th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the sixty-third episode for Season 6 under the title Beach Havoc. Plot Oggy is on his way to the beach for a vacation, not noticing that the cockroaches are staying with him for the journey. Oggy made it, with the cockroaches surprised as he was going for a swim with his original suit removed. Not knowing there was something while he was running, there was a crab on his trail, looking for a spot to place his beach-blanket. Oggy stepped on the crab with the blanket as he ran excitedly to the water. The crab cursed Oggy, looking for another spot to place it, before it encountered the cockroaches. All three were curious, of how it looks like, and played with its hat like from a hermit crab. Joey and Dee Dee then fought for the hat as Marky looked at them with a blank stare. While in the water, Oggy, enjoying his swim, decided to get out and relax with his own blanket from his bag. A lot of people gathered in from out of nowhere, to enjoy the vacation too, much to Oggy's dismay of putting his blanket on the sand. He then placed his surfboard on top of his motorcycle like a makeshift beach-bed. But the cockroaches, up to no good again, decided to prank him again by burning his face using a magnifying glass with the sun. A chase ensues once again, and the cockroaches hid themselves behind a radio. They suddenly see the crab again, and they decided to eat him, with an entire spot of a crowd of people all balled up. Scene faces back to Oggy, who's just finished his enormous sand castle, moves in as his own vacation home as a king. The cockroaches, after eating the crab, seizes his vacation peace: By first spiking him with sea urchins; separating his body as Joey closes the castle gate; and finally inserting another crab into his butt, which made him very painful as his entire skin was ripped off but his head. In a fit of rage, he tried to smash them with his own surfboard, but ended up trashing the entire beach as he caught the cockroaches in a jar. The locals, were not very happy as all of them heavily beat him up. Oggy, still angry, found a way to beat up the cockroaches in retaliation. Oggy laughed at them as the scene ends as there was Havoc in the Beach. Gallery hqdefault (4)y.jpg Hqdefault_(1)th.jpg hqdefault (5).jpg s01e32-beachcombers-oggy-y-las-cuc_1_imagenGrande2.jpg hqdefault (2)ythjty.jpg hqdefaultu.jpg hqdefault56745.jpg hqdefault (2)7.jpg Marky and joey.jpg hqdefault (3)t.jpg 335px-Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_-_S01E32_-_Beachcombers.flv.jpg hqdefault (1)io.jpg hqdefault (3)48.jpg hqdefault (6).jpg Beach Havoc 1.png Beach Havoc 2.png Beach Havoc 3.png Beach Havoc 4.png Beach Havoc 5.png Beach Havoc 6.png Beach Havoc 7.png Beach Havoc 8.png Beach Havoc 9.png Beach Havoc 10.png Beach Havoc 11.png Beach Havoc 12.png Beach Havoc 13.png Beach Havoc 14.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)